


Little Child

by migguy24



Category: South Park
Genre: After, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Other, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Sex, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Twenny (before), Villains to Heroes, bunny - Freeform, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: Professor Chaos still has a plan again in mind to destroy the world. Fortunately 2 members of The Freedoms Pals are there to stop it...
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Mysterion/Professor Chaos (South Park)
Kudos: 4





	Little Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SigmaLoveAndTriangleShipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaLoveAndTriangleShipping/gifts).



> Watch what I was made for drawing on tumblr. It's fantastic, this is too great. Thanks so much Potatopotaahto ^^

Lightning rumbled across the sky as 3 shadows fought. One had a long purple coat with a question mark on the head, the other a red top and red shorts, and the third was full body filled with foil. Their Name was respectively, Mysterion, WonderStorm and Proffesor Chaos. 2 allies against an enemy. Professor Chaos gives all these shocks against the two heroes. WonderStorm, absorbed his electric attacks and Mysterion did a melee fight with the villain.

It had barely been a few minutes but Mysterion felt like it had gone on for hours. Eventually, WonderStrom charged up whatever lightning bolts he had and sent them to Chaos. The villain dodged the attack a few inches near him and had an idea. Professor Chaos absorbed WonderStorm's electrecticity in his hand and sent it back to Mysterion who was about to kick him on those legs.

"Shit !" Mysterion received the lightning bolts in his chest and Professor Chaos saw a spin on him and kicked him, sending him bumping into one of the metal poles of the U-Store-It, The Chaos's base.

"Mysterion !" WonderStorm screamed when he saw his best friend was down and not getting up. He reaches out, trying to heal his friend, but nothing happens.

Professor Chaos folded his arms, staring WonderStorm in the eyes. "You look like you have no more powers, my dear…" The villain walked over to Mysterion.

"Don't dare touch it, damn it! Chaos!" Wonder Storm continued to scream.

"I'll finally find out who dares to hide under Mysterion's hood. An bastard no doubt..." Chaos lowered himself onto Mysterion's body and lifted it up with one hand. "Sleep well, asshole. Because I'm going. rejoice at the sight of WonderStorm to know who you really are... "

"Professor... No..." WonderStorm weakly crawled towards the villain and trying to heal his friend. "Don't do this... Please."

Professor Chaos faced with the masked face of the hero "Your identity is mine, Mysterion." Slowly Chaos approached his hand to the mask under WonderStrom's pleas.

  
Then he took off the mask and dropped it to the ground.

  
Time freezes for a while. WonderStrom looked away as he saw defeat come. If Chaos didn't hesitate to take off Mysterion's mask, he told himself that there was no doubt that the Professor faced the same with him. Then Chaos discover the identity of SuperPunch and Tupperware then Mostiquo. And then... 

"Argh ! Too Much Pressure !"

WonderStrom heard a loud noise coming from the villain. He turned his eyes and saw Mysterion on the ground with Professor watching him. Chaos pointed to WonderStrom whispering "Tweek..." then Mysterion "Kenny..."

"Ack ! Professor, don't hurt us."

"I would never hurt you..." Professor Chaos walked over to Wonder Storm and took his helmet off his head. "I would Never hurt my friends..."

"BUTTERS !" Tweek was shocked. "No... it's a joke, right ? Tell me is not fucking true !"

The little fair-haired boy waved his fists together, looking away "I… I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his head and turned his gaze to Kenny who was still unconscious. "I didn't expect to see you, fellas."

"And it's the same here…" When Tweek weakly stood up, Butters moved to his side and helped him up. "You could have killed us... Why do you want to destroy the city ? What's wrong with you ?"

"Tweek, calm down." Butters sighs "Look… I have the worst parents in the world, Tweek. I'm sick of my life. 'Butters, you're punished. Butters, do this. Butters, do that ..' I hate my life." He clenched his fists in his aluminum gloves. "I hate my parents." 

Recovering a bit of his strength, Tweek pulled away from Butters and slapped him "Because you think you're the only one in that case ?"

The blonde froze and put a hand on his injured cheek.

"Your parents punish you for a yes or a no, that we know very well since we are your friends." Tweek pointed at Kenny, "But my parents and Kenny's parents are no better. Ack! Remember... Mine drugged me with Kenny's parents 'merchandise' in the coffee I was given. It's like 'Gni!' That's how we became friends. Kenny advised me to slow down my coffee and Craig told me to stop and today it's better." Tweek caught his breath "We have decided to be heroes to stop criminals like our parents..."

"But why didn't you tell me about this ? I could have joined you..."

Tweek shook his head, "We didn't mean to put you in danger, Butters. You're so nice you shouldn't have to suffer to see us like this..." The blonde put a hand on his shoulder "We wanted everything to the best for those we love, we want to protect them."

"Tweek…" Butters jumped into his friend's arms. "I'm so sorry… I'm so dumb." He stared at Kenny's body. "But Kenny… Why didn't he tell me about this either. I thought we were friends. He could have told me he was Mysterion the whole time."

"Kenny loves you too much to put you in danger."

"Huh ?"

Tweek realized what was just saying and blushed "I... hum.." he pulled at that hair "Ack !"

"Tweek..." Butters was facing his friend "Kenny, he-"

"-love you ? Yes."

Butters turned to Kenny's body "Oh, Hamburgers…" He walked over to Kenny's body and Tweek did the same as he healed his friend's wounds.

Kenny woke up with poor vision which gradually thickened. "WonderStrom..."

"Hey Kenny." Tweek gives his friend a small smile.

When he realized his environment, Kenny fell to the ground "Where is Chaos ??"

"Right here, Mysterion."

Kenny widens his eyes as he sees his hero mask in a gloved hand belonging to the worst person he can't stand on this earth.

"Shit !" Kenny quickly resumed his mask and was about to beat the villain's ass when he noticed that Chaos's helmet was down.

So Kenny held his mask and slowly raised his head and met his gaze with the Professor.

"LEOPOLD !!!" The hero stood up and put his hands on his shoulders on the one he considered the love of his life.

"Kenny." Tweek came between the other two blondes. "Don't hurt him..."

"Tell me why, Butters ?" Kenny was trying to get through Tweek.

"Kenny calm down damn it..." The poor blonde calmed down little by little "I was shocked too, but Professor Chaos or not, Butters still our friend..." 

Tweek released Kenny and Butters hugged Kenny, whispering "Sorry for everything. I'm sorry."

Kenny felt his heart beat very quickly in his chest and put his arms around the little blond. When they broke up Kenny and Butters looked each other in the eyes before laughing "Well ... as usual you are full of surprises, Butters."

The 3 blondes laughed then it stopped when Mysterion felt that people were approaching the base. The three saw Toolshed and Call Girl walking around, probably trying to find them.

"I probably have to go before they catch me." Butters got up from the hiding place they were and ran, quickly resuming his Chaos mask. "Fellas, don't tell anyone my secret please." He was about to jump when ice crystals blocked his feet.

Chaos saw WonderStrom approach him and hug him, "Be careful. Please ... We have so much to say and Coon is really deceitful to try to find out our identities."

"The day you Coon will capture me, these when the hens will have teeth."

Mysterion approached Chaos in turn and hugged him as WonderStrom removed the ice from his feet and walked away.

He watched WonderStrom keep watch and turned to his 'enemy-lover'. "Hope we meet again, Professor. Until next time..." Kenny put his lips to Chaos's and the villain jumped. in the face of sudden action.

Butters felt his chest swelling as he returned the kiss to the one who was his lover disguised as his worst enemy. 

Chaos slowly moved away from Mysterion and blushed. He gave her one last little kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow, Kenneth." and jumped out of the building and vanished into the night.

When Call Girl and Toolshed got to where Mysterion and WonderStrom were, the two blondes must have played a fake tune saying Chaos was nowhere and the Tupperware computer must have been wrong to find the villain.

"Uh... Mysterion." Toolshed pointed to his friend's crotch. "Can you tell me why you're hard ?"

END 

#BlondeOfSouthParkPower :D

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a cute fic in which Professor Chaos uncovers Mysterion's identity for a while. (I never found one until now)  
> If my story bothers I delete it. :) Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


End file.
